Circumstances
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: "Maybe it would have been different if we were born like normal human brothers. ...No, we would have fought with each other even if we were born as humans, but... they say all brothers are like that, don't they?"


**A/N) ****Xenon plot spoilers ahead. Not all of it, though. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

. o : Circumstances : o .

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that Beryl had argued so much that he wasn't a human.

Xenon didn't understand why Beryl had done that, but maybe it was because the more he argued, the more he thought about it, and the more human he became. Xenon had noticed that Beryl's arguments had more meaning, and his words had more emotion in them.

Or maybe he was just overcomplicating things.

He had heard Lootie's cry for help as Beryl had threatened to destroy Edelstein when Xenon tried to refuse to not show up. Lootie had told him that Beryl had thought this over then, but he tried to ignore it more. Claudine could take care of herself - it was the _Resistance_, god damn it -

He stood up. "Let's go, Lootie," he said blankly, lifting Lootie into the black-and-blue vehicle and climbing into it himself. Reading the coordinates to himself, he frowned as he recognized them from being in the area for long enough. "This... this is..."

"That's where we first got your memories," Lootie completed his sentence. Xenon let out a soft growl before starting the machine, coding in the coordinates as leaning back as it took off into the air. The vehicle was strange, needing no steering wheel so long as the coordinates were known. "This can be dangerous, Xenon-"

"Not as dangerous as it can be for Claudine," he snapped, heading towards headquarters quickly. Lootie blinked up at him, seemingly confused, and Xenon turned back to the keyboard in front of him. "You stay here, Lootie. If you get smashed by a scythe, I can't fix you."

"Xenon!" Lootie squeaked at him, but he ignored it as he re-keyed the coordinates. He had swiftly changed the coordinates just to drop Lootie off. He wasn't about to let the friend that had stuck by him get smashed then.

He tightened his grip on his energy sword. For once in his life, he was unsure.

* * *

"Beryl...!" he called, kicking a piece of machinery to the side as he stepped into the dusty area. The dust lay in a thick layer, no sign of footprints anywhere - but then again, Beryl never walked - Beryl _flew_, and it doesn't leave a mark to fly. Maybe a few burn marks here and there, but no other marks.

Unless you bash into something, but Beryl was programmed to not do that. Gelimer was thorough in his coding, and there would be no mistakes given by him. Except for his impatience, there was no fault in his intelligence. Even Xenon had to admit that.

"Xenon. I've been waiting." He heard a light, lilting voice, and he twisted around to see the light blue-haired xeneroid. "You've shown. I would have thought that you wanted me to blow up Edelstein."

His voice was cold, emotionless, and it almost killed Xenon inside when Beryl spoke. "Beryl. Please. You don't have to do this. We can always go off together - you don't have to do this. Gelimer's an awful master to have."

"I've been created for one sole purpose. To carry out missions." Xenon was unsure when he heard Beryl's voice slightly crack. "If I break down from this-"

"You'll die!" Xenon yelled at her. "Dying is dying! If you're smashed, you're dead! I don't want that to happen - why are you-?"

"I've been created to carry out missions, and that is what I'll do. I will not 'die' being known as a xeneroid that isn't loyal." Beryl landed onto the floor, and stepped forward, drawing his scythe from behind his back.

"...So be it," Xenon whispered, drawing his weapon and lightening his grip. He had never been able to hold a sword properly whenever he held on to it so tightly his fingers grew stiff.

And at an unspoken signal, they dove towards each other, weapons out and ready for the first blow.

* * *

"You know, when I said that I wouldn't come back..."

Xenon lifted his head, looking at the blue xeneroid with his own cerulean eyes. The other was pretty badly cut up, and he could see the tears in her body from the ripped metal. The voice that came this time was broken and sad. "I wouldn't."

"Why?" Xenon asked, getting up from the floor. The dust had rose in their fight, and they didn't settle quickly as they landed slowly. "Why won't you come back?"

"This is the last mission I have. If I fail this time, I'll be destroyed," Beryl said softly. Xenon shook his head in disbelief. "Look at you. Look at you and your petty emotions. Why...? Why is it that, even with your crippling emotions, are you so strong...?"

"Beryl... we can still escape together."

"No. I'll remain loyal. I'll undergo the punishment. Hey, maybe I'll manage to feel something this time," Beryl smiled sadly. Xenon watched as a tear slipped from the corner of Beryl's eyes, and he stepped backwards. "Why do I feel so heavy now?"

"...Beryl, please," Xenon pleaded. Beryl shook his head.

"Maybe it would have been different if we were born like normal human brothers," he heard Beryl say. It was a lighter note, a voice of someone forcing himself to be cheerful, as he walked away from him. Xenon tried to move, but he was frozen in place as he watched a single tear fall to the floor. "...No, we would have fought with each other even if we were born as humans, but... they say all brothers are like that, don't they?"

"Beryl...!" he screamed. "Beryl, don't go!"

His pleads were ignored as the xeneroid disappeared, and he let out a choked sob before he continued to scream. It wouldn't be answered, it wouldn't ever be.

And the other xeneroid disappeared. Xenon collapsed onto his knees, his scream echoing throughout the empty laboratory, screaming out a name that would never be answered by another person, ever again.

He never knew the last time that he had wanted to hear a voice that much.

But a whisper of something met his ears as he sobbed.

"_We'll meet again. And hopefully, the circumstances would be quite different."_

* * *

"Xavier! Get back here, you dunce, and hand me that!"

Xavier barely dodged the blunt edge of the swung scythe as it flew over his head, ducking quickly and grabbing his own sword from the counter, the remote for the television in his hand as he childishly stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Ha, no! It's mine! And watch where you're swinging that!"

"Idiot, I know how to stop a blow!" his brother grinned as he made a lunge for the remote, successfully whacking it out of Xavier's hand and sending it flying across the floor. He dove, but was too slow as his brother snatched it up and switched the television channel. "I've been training with this for _ages_."

"Brae!" Xavier yelled, annoyed, as he chased his brother as he raced around the room. Eventually he had managed to knock Brae to the ground, sending the remote skittering across the ground again, and they fell into a tussle. To anyone else watching, they would be a blur of light blue and black. "Cut your hair!" he whined, being thrown off.

"Ha, nope. It blocks your vision," Brae snickered, and Xavier scowled. A memory of a what seemed like a dream flashed into his mind, watching his brother walking away from him, speaking softly. He froze, and Brae noticed it immediately.

"Xavier! You alright?" Brae asked, snapping him back into reality. "C'mon! Your favourite show is on! Are you seriously going to miss that?"

"No! Give me the remote!"

Brae immediately raced off, Xavier quick after him. "You're going to have to catch me, first!" he heard Brae yell from the other room, and Xavier quickened his pace as he ran closely behind his brother.

And he could barely hold back a single name he said as he called for his brother to stop.

For some reason, it feels like it was the first time that he had ever felt that emotion.

It was strange, really. It just felt like he had just felt his first ever emotion as an android. Maybe it happened, a long time ago, but it didn't matter. Not here, as he chased his brother and screaming for the remote.

He had never felt so happy.

* * *

**A/N) First things first! **

**Beryl = Brae**

**Xenon = Xavier**

**Alright, now that's out of the way. I blame this on the Xenon questline. :U **

**In my defence for Beryl being a male, MSEA has so far only talked about Beryl as a male, until the end where she was finally addressed as a she. However, wow, it made me think that Beryl's a dude. I blame the dialogue. Yeah. Sorry about that. I was too lazy to look for another name for a female, as I _think_ Brae is a male name. I'm not sure.**

**Also, at the end, yes, Brae was using a scythe. Xavier was using a sword, however, as he no longer has the capacity to use electrical-based attacks due to him not being a robot anymore. ouo... You can argue with the argument of the Thunder Breakers, sure, but I think that Xenon uses electrical-based attacks because of the fact that the electricity was in him. He uses the electricity in him to fight, therefore needing to 'recharge' and stuff. Yeah. Bad explanation. I know.**


End file.
